1. Field
The disclosure relates to an embroidery -data producing device and method, embroidery data producing control program stored on computer-readable medium and embroidering method for producing embroidery data for making on cloth a piece of embroidery corresponding to a pattern already made on the cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional embroidery data producing devices produce outline data on the-basis of image data (or dot pattern data) representative of a figure pattern, obtaining embroidery data by calculation on the basis of the outline data. The embroidery data producing devices include various types. For example, one type of embroidery data producing device is designed to produce outline data of a figure pattern on the basis of previous produced image data. Another type of embroidery data producing device is designed to read a figure pattern drawn on paper or the like by an image scanner to produce image data, further producing outline data on the basis of the read image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-57260 discloses one of the conventional embroidery data producing devices. The disclosed embroidery data producing device comprises a control body, a CRT display, a flexible disc drive unit, an image scanner, etc., latter three being connected to the control body. This embroidery data producing device reads a figure pattern drawn on paper or the like by an image scanner to produce image data, further producing embroidery data on the basis of the produced image data. Further, when the figure pattern has a size larger than an embroidery region of an embroidery sewing machine, the figure pattern is divided into several sewing regions and embroidery data is produced for every figure part.
On the other hand, a figure or design according to a pattern drawn on a piece of cloth is sometimes embroidered on the cloth in order that the pattern may be rendered three-dimensional or luxurious. In such a case, the pattern is scanned by an image scanner so that image data is produced.
However, a tension of the cloth in a case where a pattern is read by the image scanner sometimes differs from a tension of the cloth held by a cloth holding frame. In this case, the size of the pattern represented by image data does not correspond with the size of the pattern on the cloth held by the frame. As a result, there occurs a difference between embroidery formed on the cloth on the basis of the embroidery data and the pattern of the cloth. Further, the difference also occurs when a posture of the pattern during read by an image scanner differs from a posture of the pattern in a case where the cloth has been held by the frame.